Legends:Revan
Revan foi um Cavaleiro Jedi que sucumbiu ao lado negro durante as Guerras Mandalorianas. Tendo grandes habilidades táticas, ele liderou a República Galáctica até a vitória sobre os Mandalorianos, mas após a guerra, ele assumiu o título de "Lorde Negro dos Sith", fundando um poderoso Império Sith, e colocou suas forças contra a República, gerando o conflito conhecido como a Guerra Civil Jedi. A invasão eficiente e brutal de Darth Revan era parte de um plano para proteger a Galáxia de uma ameaça conhecida como os "Verdadeiros Sith". Suas forças conquistaram uma grande parte do território da República, mas no auge de seu reinado, os Jedi criaram uma armadilha para Revan e ele foi capturado, em parte, devido à traição de seu aprendiz Darth Malak. Sob sua custódia, o Conselho Jedi optou por trocar a identidade de Lorde Sith por uma leal à República. Com uma segunda chance, Revan se redimiu e abandonou o lado negro, derrotando Malak, e acabando com a guerra que ele havia começado. Pouco após isso, ele foi para as Regiões Desconhecidas para combater os "Verdadeiros Sith" sozinho. Biografia Juventude Detalhes da juventude de Revan continuam sendo um mistério, embora tenha sido especulado que ele nasceu nos Territórios do Anél Externo. Quanto a suas origens, pode se dizer que ele descobriu sua afinidade com a Força muito jovem e que ele foi incluido na Ordem Jedi não muito depois. Treinamento Jedi Inicialmente, a instrução de Revan foi dada pela Mestra Jedi Kreia em Coruscant, mas seu apetite por conhecimento de provou insaciável, e ele e seu amigo Malak logo foram procurar o Mestre Jedi Zhar Lestin para treinamento adicional. Esse amor por poder não foi notado pelo Mestre ancião, que achou que isso era uma simples exuberância, sentindo o futuro de Revan como o campião da Ordem Jedi. Revan saiu da tutela de Kreia inteiramente, indo estudar com muitos Mestres Jedi diferentes, incluíndo o já mencionado Zhar, e também os Mestres Dorak e Kae. Em adição, rumores ditos por Mical alguns anos depois sugeriram que ele estudou o processo do vínculo da Força durante suas muitas aprendizagens. É possível que Revan também aprendeu algumas Magias Sith durante esse tempo, já que o Mestre Vrook Lamar se mostrou convencido de que Revan havia estudado isso. Após sua queda para o lado negro da Força, o consenso de muitos Mestres Jedi em Dantooine era de que Revan havia sido um Padawan cabeça dura e orgulhoso, que não admitia o perigo que era o lado sombrio. As Guerras Mandalorianas thumb|left|300px|O Lorde Negro dos Sith durante a guerra. No começo das Guerras Mandalorianas, os militares da República precisaram desesperadamente de assistência, e pediram ao Conselho Jedi ajuda, mas o Conselho negou. As cicatrizes da recente Guerra Sith ainda estavam do ar, e o Conselho foi relutante em entrar em outro conflito. Eles também sentiram que havia algo estranho na situação, já que a ameaça real não havia se revelado; mas nem todos os Jedi concordaram com essa escolha de não participar do conflito. Agora com o nível de Cavaleiro Jedi, o jovem Revan havia se tornado uma figura admirada entre os outros Jedi, e quando os eventos devastadores da Batalha de Cathar se tornaram conhecidos, Revan se rebelou contra o Conselho. Centenas de Jedi—Padawans, Cavaleiros, e até alguns Mestres—se juntaram à causa de Revan. A entrada de Revan na guerra marcou o ponto de mudança, já que ele começou a vencer os Mandalorianos. Considerados heróis da República, ele e Malak lutaram ao lado do exército da República até os dois receberem o controle de um terço da frota da República. As estratégias militares de Revan e sua habilidade tática ajudaram a República a vencer várias batalhas, enquanto os outros admiravam a coragem e a determinação de Malak em vencer a qualquer custo. Juntos, eles libertaram Taris, derrotaram Cassus Fett—o maior estrategista dos Mandalorianos—no bando de Jaga, e venceram a maioria do exército Mandaloriano em Althir. Poucos notaram que os Jedi estavam usando métodos frios e calculados para obter a vitória. As táticas de Revan eram quase infalíveis e a fúria de Malak era sem comparação, e o par começou a se espelhar nos Mandalorianos enquanto eles lutavam. É por isso que alguns anos depois, Canderous Ordo viria a dizer: "Revan usa nossa filosofia, e nos mostrou nossas próprias fraquezas." Em um certo ponto durante a guerra, Revan estava procurando por bases pelos Territórios do Anél Externo quando ele soube de Malachor V, um planeta em que os Mandalorianos estavam "escondidos". Na superfície, ele foi quase destruído por energias Sith, e por causa de sua força, Revan foi capaz de enfrentar o poder negro e não foi consumido. Ele sobreviveu, mas não deixou de ser mudado. Revan logo descobriu a Academia de Trayus, uma antiga relíquia dos "Verdadeiros Sith". O que exatamente aconteceu quando Revan entrou no templo é desconhecido—o que é'' certo é que lá, Revan descobriu a existência dos "Verdadeiros Sith", e aprendeu sobre a ameaça que eles representavam para a Galáxia. Ele achou que a República não estava suficientemente armada para enfrentar um inimigo tão poderoso, e pensou em criar um novo governo para substituí-la; um Império fundado a partir de técnicas Sith. Ele quis salvar a Galáxia de ser conquistada, e naquele momento, Revan abandonou totalmente os ensinamentos Jedi, e adotou o título de Lorde Negro dos Sith, se tornando Darth Revan. Ele pegou Malak, agora sob o título Sith de Darth Malak, como seu aprendiz Sith. Durante seus estudos em Malachor V, Revan eventualmente decobriu pistas da Forja Estelar, uma antiga relíquia do Império Infinito de Rakata, e um instrumento do lado sombrio capaz de produzir várias frotas usando o poder das estrelas. Mesmo com ela tendo o poder de comsumir quem a tocasse, ele precisava dos meios mais rápidos para conquistar a República e para se preparar para o retorno dos antigos Sith. Entretanto, para localizá-la ele precisaria de um certo número de Mapas Estelares que estavam escondidos Galáxia adentro. Não muito depois, ele retornou para a guerra, eventualmente forçando um confronto final com os Mandalorianos em Malachor V. Ele planejou destruir o Gerador de Massa Sombria—um aparelho inventado pelo Zabrak Bao-Dur—para destruir a maioria da frota Mandaloriana, e também algumas forças da República e Jedi que eram leais a ele. Ele confiou o aparelho a um General Jedi (mais tarde conhecido como o Jedi Exilado), enquanto batalhou Mandalore o Último sozinho. A batalha resultou em perdas catastróficas para ambos os lados, e Revan pretendeu, convertendo muitos Jedi para o lado negro, destruir os Mandalorianos. Depois, Revan executou Mandalore na frente de suas forças sobreviventes, e negou que eles escolhessem um sucessor. As forças tiveram suas armas e armaduras desmanteladas, assim como seus Dróides de Guerra Basilisk, e foram condenados a um exílio perpétuo. Os Mandalorianos foram derrotados. Por causa da vitória total sobre seus adversários, mesmo com todas as baixas da República, Revan foi visto como um herói e salvador. Os ensinamentos Sith estavam começando a consumir aqueles que haviam seguido Revan pela guerra... Em vez de retornarem para a República, Revan e Malak desapareceram da Galáxia. Eles diziam estar procurando por remanescentes dos Mandalorianos; aqueles que haviam sobrevivido após aquela batalha devastadora. Na realidade, eles estavam procurando pela Forja Estelar. Deixando sua frota para trás, Revan e Malak começaram a explorar a Galáxia, procurando pelos Mapas Estelares que revelariam a localização secreta da Forja Estelar. Descobrimento da Forja Estelar thumb|200px|right|Revan e Malak descobrem o Mapa Estelar em Dantooine. É conhecido que Revan e Malak visitaram Dantooine em um certo ponto durante ou após a guerra, evitando a notação dos Jedi e indo aos montes localizados perto da Enclava Jedi. Após conseguirem passar pelos "testes" dados a eles pelo dróide guardião que havia sido deixado para trás pelos assim chamados "construtores", eles conseguiram acesso ao Mapa Estelar. Entretanto, momentos antes de eles chegarem à porta que os levariam até o artefato do lado sombrio, Malak—ainda novo no o lado negro—disse para Revan que se eles pegassem o tesouro eles nunca mais poderiam retornar para a Ordem Jedi. Como Revan considerou isso é desconhecido, mas se ele tinha qualquer dúvida ele as deixou de lado e abriu a porta selada. Após examinar o Mapa Estelar em Dantooine, Revan e Malak foram a procura dos outros mapas que estavam em Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan e Korriban. A ordem em que eles visitaram os planetas é desconhecida, mas Bastila Shan sabia que Revan e Malak haviam visitado Korriban enquanto ainda eram Jedi, sugerindo que eles visitaram o planeta ''durante—ao invés de depois—as Guerras Mandalorianas. Obtendo a informação dos cinco Mapas Estelares, Revan e Malak viajaram para o sistema Rakata. Logo após eles pousarem, o par bateu em Rakata Prime. Pouco depois, eles foram atacados pelos primitivos Rakata Negros, que quiseram levá-los como prisioneiros. O Lorde Negro e seu aprendiz facilimente os derrotaram, e como Revan não entendia a linguagem dos Rakatanianos, e seus poderes estavam enormemente grandes naquele ponto, ele implantou nas mentes deles e fez com que os Rakatanianos falassem o Básico. Tendo sido vencidos pelos Lordes Sith, os Rakata Negros levaram Revan e Malak ao seu líder, O Um. Após "ensinar" ao líder o Básico, Revan explicou que eles estavam procurando a Forja Estelar, e que eles queriam acesso para o Templo dos Anciãos. Por causa das supertições dos primitivos, ficou claro para Revan que nem O Um e seus seguidores tinham a compreensão real do passado da própria espécie, e também não sabiam sobre a habilidade tecnológica que eles já haviam comandado. O Um prometeu que ajudaria Revan a entrar no templo, providenciando o uso de "magias estranhas" para enfrentar os Anciãos—uma antiga tribo rival dos Rakata Negros. Revan, mesmo não querendo lutar pelo caminho ou com seus rancors, jurou que ele o faria. Entretanto, após perceber que esses "Anciãos" tinham as respostas que ele queria, Revan quis se aproximar deles em paz, e aprendeu mais sobre o antigo império dos Rakata—e do escudo que fez com que a nave de Malak batesse. Sentindo que a espécie não gostava de seu passado violento e cheio de sangue, Revan disse que era um servente da luz, e que ele iria destruir a Forja Estelar. Confiando nele inteiramente, os Anciãos deram a Revan e Malak acesso ao templo, e como agradecimento, o par prometeu destruir a Forja Estelar e retornar. Eles não o fizeram. A Guerra Civil Jedi Quando Revan e Malak retornaram ao espaço conhecido, eles viram uma força de invasão Sith, que havia reformado as forças da República em uma força militar imperial, uma armada para um novo Império Sith. left|thumb|300px|Bastila Shan e outros Jedi confrontam Darth Revan pouco antes de sua aparente morte. Após estudo intenso, Revan descobriu sobre a natureza predatória e corrosiva da Forja Estelar, mas Malak, como os Rakata antes dele, se deixou ser consumido pelo poder da Forja. Revan a manteve escondida e minimizava sua exposição, já que ele sabia que se o inimigo descobrisse sobre a Forja Estelar, ela se tornaria o primeiro alvo militar. A campanha de Revan foi orquestrada para derrubar a República, fazendo pouca danificação na infrastrutura industrial. Com sua liderança, suas forças Sith contornariam militariamente planetas que seriam necessários para defender a Galáxia dos "Sith Verdadeiros". O plano de Revan era manter a República intacta até a guerra acabar, para ele depois poder reconstruí-la. Ele conseguiu iniciar seu governo com sua economia e militariedade relativamente funcionando, ao invés de começar do zero. Mas, Revan falhou em conquistar a Galáxia, e o resultado final foi uma República mais forte, com mais capacidade de se defender. Revan criou novas táticas Sith que dependiam mais de segredos do que força bruta. Seus assassinos Sith matavam e abduziam os Jedi, e se situavam em sua base em Malachor V. Revan estabeleceu fortalezas e academias em mundos de poder antigo, como Rakata Prime, Dxun, e Korriban. Nesses planetas, seus serventes convertiam Jedi capturados para o lado negro. Revan também utilizava dróides assassinos—como HK-47, o qual ele mesmo construiu—para eliminar inimigos e ameaças que causassem instabilidade para o Império Sith. Com Revan liderando, os Sith forjaram alianças vitais para ajudar suas forças. Eles conspiraram com a Corporação Czerka, uma das maiores e mais poderosas empresas de sua época, para ter relações diplomáticas com o mundo oceânico de Manaan, para eles poderem exportar o agente de cura kolto. Os reinvigorados Sith venciam batalha após batalha, até uma jovem Jedi chamada Bastila Shan usar sua meditação de batalha, uma poderosa habilidade da Força que fez com que as forças da República ficassem mais confiantes, com mais chances de vencerem os Sith. Mas, mesmo com a ajuda de Bastila, as forças da República sabiam que não poderiam segurar os Sith por muito tempo. Em uma tentativa desesperada para acabar com a guerra, a República armou uma armadilha para Revan e Malak. Durante uma batalha espacial, Bastila liderou um time de Jedi que se infiltrou na nave de Revan para derrotar o Lorde Sombrio na ponte. Entretanto, Darth Malak escolheu aquele momento para atacar a nave de seu Mestre, na tentativa de matar Revan e Bastila de uma só vez. Ele atirou na nave de um crusador próximo, mas não conseguiu matar nenhum dos dois. Inesperadamente traído por Malak, os planos de Revan foram rapidamente esmagados por seu violento aprendiz, que queria destruir a República inteiramente. Foi uma chance, ou a Força, que manteve Revan vivo. Após o tiro atingir a ponte, Bastila Shan teve que fazer uma escolha. Após recobrar a consciência, ela encontrou o ferido Darth Revan. O Lorde Negro estava a beira da morte—somente uma pequena energia da Força estava mantendo Revan vivo. Por uma razão—talvez por obrigação para a República, ou só para salvar a vida dele—a jovem Shan segurou aquela pequena energia e manteve Revan vivo. No ato, Bastila enlaçou sua vida com a de Revan, forjando um poderoso vínculo com a Força. Bastila salvou Revan, mas o Lorde Sith ainda estava em condição crítica e sua mente estava danificada. Bastila o levou até os Jedi, que reprogramaram a mente de Revan para cancelar sua identidade antiga de Lorde Sith. Os Mestres tinham esperanças que Bastila acabasse com as memórias subconscientes de Revan e parasse e invencível frota Sith. Cavaleiro da Velha República thumb|right|200px|Revan, sob sua nova identidade, corre no Iniciante da Estação Tarisian Revan, sob um nome implantado e sem lembranças sobre sua história real ou de suas habilidades com a Força, foi incluído como um oficial militar comum no exército da República sob os comandos de Bastila na nave de guerra da República Endar Spire. Malak, achando que seu Mestre estava morto, concentrou todas as suas forças em uma caçada por Bastila, e enquanto estava em órbita sob o planeta Taris, sua frota encontrou a Endar Spire. Revan acordou na metade da batalha e procedeu em lutar pela nave. Ao lado do oficial Carth Onasi, ele conseguiu escapar da Endar Spire pouco antes da nave explodir. Após bater na superfície de Taris, Revan e Carth descobriram que Bastila havia sido capturada por uma gangue de swoop chamada de os Vulkars Negros, e que ela estava sendo oferecida como prêmio para o vencedor do Iniciante da Estação Tarisian. Com poucas opções, Revan entrou no torneio por ele mesmo e conseguiu vencer. Esses eventos chamaram a atenção do mercenério Mandaloriano Canderous Ordo. Com a ajuda dele, Revan e seus companheiros conseguiram roubar os códigos de passe para o bloqueio Sith, e também o Ebon Hawk, um extraordinário e veloz cargueiro que eles adquiriram do chefão do crime Davik Kang. Revan e sua nova tropa escaparam pouco antes de Darth Malak fazer um bombardeio orbital no planeta. Revan e seus companheiros foram até a fortaleza Jedi em Dantooine, onde Bastila convenceu o Conselho da academia a retreinar o amnesiado Lorde Sith nos caminhos dos Jedi. Após Revan completar um pequeno e formal treinamento, ele e Bastila foram enviados para investigar uma antiga estrutura de pedra. Lá dentro, os dois encontraram um antigo artefato chamado de Mapa Estelar, uma relíquia do antigo Império Infinito dos Rakata. Como o mapa estava incompleto, ele apontava para os mundos Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, e Korriban, nos quais outros mapas poderiam ser encontrados. Somente com as informações combinadas desses cinco mundos levariam Revan a redescobrir a localização do misterioso artefato Rakataniano—a "Forja Estelar". Revan, Bastila, e seus companheiros viajaram para esses planetas, traçando os mesmos passos que Darth Revan havia feito anos atrás. Em cada planeta, a aura do lado negro dos Mapas Estelares causava condições perigosas que faziam com que o acesso aos mapas ficasse mais difícil. Adicionalmente, a tropa do Ebon Hawk foi atacada por Sith e caçadores de recompensas, e também encontraram problemas com a população dos planetas. Enquanto a tropa tentava achar o quinto Mapa Estelar, Revan e seus aliados foram capturados pela nave Sith Leviathan. Eles conseguiram escapar de suas celas, e foram em direção da ponte da nave, onde eles se encontraram com Saul Karath, o velho mentor de Carth que havia traído a República. Pouco antes de morrer, Saul revelou para Carth a identidade real de Revan, mas Bastila o convenceu a não falar nada por hora. Enquanto eles decolavam no Ebon Hawk, Revan foi atacado por Darth Malak, que revelou o passado de Revan como o Lorde Negro dos Sith. Um duelo de sabres de luz tomou início, e terminou com Malak capturando Bastila. Revan foi forçado a encarar a revelação de Malak e a perda de Bastila, já que a procura pela Forja Estelar não podia parar. Ele finalmente encontrou a Forja no planeta natal dos antigos Rakata. Após ganhar vantagem nessa corrida, Revan foi forçado a confrontar Bastila. Após semanas de tortura nas mãos de Malak, Bastila havia caído para o lado sombrio. Ela dizia ser a nova aprendiz do Lorde Sombrio, já que o aprendiz original, chamado de Darth Bandon, havia sido morto por Revan durante a procura pelos Mapas Estelares. No topo do antigo templo Rakataniano, Bastila tentou convencer Revan a voltar a ser o Lorde Negro dos Sith. Esse foi o final da procura pela Forja Estelar, que terminou com Revan, novamente, fazendo uma escolha que mudaria o destino da Galáxia. Revan escolheu ser um Jedi, rejeitando os pedidos de Bastila. Furiosa, Bastila escapou com a Forja Estelar. Revan e a tropa do Ebon Hawk a seguiram até uma frota da República começar um ataque. left|thumb|A derrota de Darth Malak pelas mãos do redimido Revan a bordo da Forja Estelar, como visto nas visões de [[Duron-Qel Droma.]] A bordo da Forja Estelar, agora exibindo seu domínio da Força e do combate de sabre de luz, Revan novamente enfrentou Bastila. Após derrotá-la, ele tentou convencê-la a retornar ao lado da luz, contando sobre o vínculo de amor que havia se formado entre os dois enquanto eles procuravam os Mapas Estelares. Ele conseguiu, e Bastila usou a Meditação de Batalha para ajudar a República, mudando o rumo da batalha. Finalmente, Revan mais uma vez confrontou seu antigo amigo e aprendiz, Malak, em um épico combate de sabres de luz, enquanto o exército da República continuava atacando a Forja Estelar. Durante o duelo, Malak continuamente tirava a Força presente nos Jedi que ele havia capturado e a transferia para ele, mas nem isso foi capaz de derrotar Revan, que libertou todos os Jedi que ele pôde, deixando eles se tornarem uns com a força, e cortando o suprimento de energia de Malak. No fim, Malak foi morto. Antes da morte de seu amigo, Revan pediu desculpas por ter sido ele quem tinha trazido Malak para o lado negro, mesmo com Malak não querendo de início. Malak o desculpou, e morreu. o Lorde Negro dos Sith estava morto, e a Forja Estelar destruída. Entrando no desconhecido Um ano após a derrota de Malak e do colapso do Império Sith, Revan deixou a República, relembrando os remanescentes dos "Verdadeiros Sith" que ele havia descoberto durante seu tempo como Lorde Negro. Esperando pôr um fim na ameaça, Revan disse adeus para os nove amigos que o acompanharam durante sua procura, sabendo que ninguém que ele amasse poderia ir com ele pelo caminho que ele iria seguir. Ele confiou a segurança da República à Carth Onasi, a tarefa de reviver os Mandalorianos à Canderous Ordo, e disse adeus à Bastila. "Ele poderia ter sido ajudado," Kreia iria mais tarde lembrar, "ele fez com que ela entendesse. Mas ela sempre foi cabeça-quente, e não entendia de guerra como Revan entendia." Então Revan desapareceu, deixando o Ebon Hawk com T3-M4 e HK-47 em Malachor V, na borda das Regiões Desconhecidas. Em um certo ponto, T3 retornou para o espaço conhecido a bordo do Ebon Hawk procurando ajuda para enfrentar uma nova ameaça para a Galáxia. O dróide encontrou o "Jedi Exilado". Se foi Revan quem enviou T3 nessa missão é desconhecido. Quando o Exilado perguntou a ele, T3-M4 tinha pouco a dizer, já que na época o computador de bordo do Ebon Hawk tinha sido trancado com uma senha de voz, o que impedia T3 de acessar os registros de vôo da nave. Uma explicação é que o dróide queria manter os planos e o destino de Revan em segredo. Após o Jedi Exilado completar sua campanha contra o Triunverado Sith com a destruição de Malachor V, o Ebon Hawk e sua tropa começaram a procurar por Revan, querendo ajudá-lo em sua batalha. Legado de um Lorde Sombrio Mesmo tendo rejeitado o manto de Lorde Negro dos Sith e retornado para o lado da luz, o legado de Revan como um poderoso Mestre Sith permaneceria vivo em um holocron que foi construído durante seu reinado. Escondido no distante planeta Lehon, ele ficou guardado por quase três mil anos... mas não para sempre. Tendo se tornado obssecado em obter conhecimento dos antigos Sith, Revan em particular, Darth Bane—que se auto proclamou um Lorde Sith—viajou até Lehon na procura de poder suficiente para derrubar o regime Sith existente, a Irmandade das Trevas. Lá, ele descobriu o holocron de Revan, o qual ele usou para obter treinamento e instrução que, na opnião dele, superavam os arquivos da academia de Korriban. Com a filosofia Sith adquirida com Revan, Bane ganhou a força, poder, e conhecimento para trazer os Sith devolta a sua antiga glória, destruíndo a Irmandade das Trevas e estabelecendo a Regra de Dois como uma nova incarnação da Ordem Sith; uma que poderia destruir a República Galáctica e a Ordem Jedi. Correndo em swoop Durante suas viagens e entre suas responsabilidades como um Jedi, Revan ainda tinha uma paixão por uma coisa popular na época da Velha República: correr em swoop bikes. Ele recebeu seu primeiro teste no esporte enquanto estava em Taris, onde ele competiu pela liberdade de Bastila. Graças a um pouco de sorte de principiante e um protótipo de acelerador especialmente modificado, Revan venceu a corrida. Infelizmente essa vitória nunca foi oficialmente reconhecida, já que o planeta foi destruído pouco tempo depois, apagando todos os arquivos. Entretanto, isso foi o suficiente para fazer ele competir profissionalmente, e em sua primeira (e última) estação, ele venceu o campeonato não-oficial do Setor Tatooine e o campeonato do Setor Manaan. Essa vitória foi tão gloriosa que o recorde só conseguiu ser batido cinco anos depois. Seu incrível talento natural como um corredor de swoop era um efeito de sua poderosa sensitividade à Força, assim como Anakin Skywalker quase quatro milênios depois. Essas vitórias também ajudaram em seus últimos grandes atos, primeiro ajudando a libertar Bastila, e depois para conseguir os fundos necessários para o time da missão independente para derrotar Darth Malak. Nos Bastidores [[Imagem:Possivel Revan.JPG|thumb|right|280px|Um possível Revan sem máscara de um [http://gameads.gamepressure.com/tv_game_commercial.asp?ID=777 comercial de TV de Knights of the Old Republic]]] Durante ele está em combate durante o jogo, Revan zomba e grita com seus inimigos. Nessas cenas, ele é dublado por Rino Romano. A história de Revan, como ditada aqui, é a trama do jogo de computador Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Existem várias possibilidades de mudar os eventos contados aqui, já que esse artigo detalha exclusivamente o final canônico do lado da luz. Nome O nome de Revan pode ser derivado da palavra real Inglesa, como outros nomes de Lordes Sith. Outras sugestões são Ravenous (voraz) e Revenge (vingança), especialmente considerando sua vitória sobre seu aprendiz. Também pode ser derivado da palavra revenio, que significa "à retornar" e revalesco, "à recuperar", significados esses que correspondem à trama de Knights of the Old Republic. Revenant também parece ser uma possibilidade, já que a palavra é usada em Fantasia para descrever uma criatura que retorna da sepultura para completar um objetivo específico (usualmente—mas não sempre—para vingar a própria morte). Também pode significar "uma pessoa que retorna após uma grande ausência", e também pode significar "retornando". Outra possibilidade para a origem do nome de Revan, (sugerida no blog de Lelande Chee) é revanche, que significa "o ato de retalhar", ou "a intenção de recuperar um território perdido". Entretanto, uma coisa diferente entre a maioria dos Darths, Malak e Revan não escolheram novos nomes Sith e continuaram usando seus nomes reais. Aparições *''Shadow and Light'' (Visão para Duron Qel-Droma) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic : Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' (Possível aparição) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Opportunities'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' (Visão para o Jedi Exilado) *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' (Holocron) Fontes *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Links Externos categoria:Generais Jedi categoria:Jedi redimidos categoria:Lordes Sith do Império Sith de Revan categoria:Exploradores do espaço categoria:Corredores de swoop de: en: